


Honeymoons and Hunts

by samshine99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is called Squirrel, Dean and Cas are on their honeymoon, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sam is on a hunt with Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samshine99/pseuds/samshine99
Summary: This story goes between Dean and Cas's honeymoon and Sam hunting with Crowley and Gabe. I'm not sure how long this is.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	1. Flying to Paris

“Heya Sammie, how’s it going?” Dean said. It had been a couple of days since the wedding and Sam was hunting on his own. Dean and Cas’s wedding had been a lot of fun, however, Dean had been a real pain in the ass with all the wedding planning. He had wanted everything to be perfect. Sam couldn’t take it any longer and made Dean and him go on a hunt. He had picked a hunt that appeared easy but wasn’t. He and Dean had been on the hunt for about three weeks when they headed home.  
“It’s pretty good. I think I’m hunting a Jefferson Starship,” Sam said.  
“What?!? I thought Crowley and his demons killed all of them!”  
“Well, Squirrel, I thought I had too but I guess one escaped. I don’t know. Although, It would be more helpful if you could send that angel of yours down here to help with the case,” Crowely said.  
“You're working with Crowely?!? I thought he was dead. And no, Cas and I are spending our honeymoon on the road. He is not going to help with the case,” Dean said.  
“Dean, let me help. I could figure it out for them and that would be all, then I could come right back,” Cas said.  
“No. I sent Sam on this case so me and you could have some fun and goddammit we will have some fun!” Dean said almost shouting.  
“Alright Sam, let me know if you need anything. I can always ask Gabe to come down and help you,” Cas said, a little too close to the microphone.  
“Cool, thanks Cas,” Sam said, hanging up. Before Dean could say anything, Sam was gone.  
“Anyways, where do you want to go Cas?”  
“Can we see the Eiffel Tower? I heard Paris was The City of Love~” Cas joked, looking down at his hands.  
“Yes, of course Cas. You know, I would do anything for you. I love you,” Dean said nervously. Even though they were married, he still felt weird saying ‘I love you’ to Cas.  
“I love you too Dean.”  
Dean leaned in and gave Cas a quick peck on the lips, then headed to the nearest airport. They got out of the car, Dean grabbed his hunting duffle bag from the trunk. “Dean, why do you need that?” Cas said annoyed that Dean was bringing his hunting bag.  
“Uhhh...because it has my clothes in it?” Dean said, confused.  
“Oh. I thought...I mean, you only take that bag on hunts.”  
Dean chuckled and shook his head, “It’s ok Cas,” he kissed him on the forehead, causing Cas’ cheeks to turn a bright red. A now blushing Cas walked away, practically skipping. Dean shook his head and grinned, looking down. Dean bought their tickets and went to sit down to wait for the plane to call for boarding. Dean had sent Cas to sit down before he sat down himself, because he wanted to surprise Cas with the seats.  
“Are sure this is ok Dean? I know how you feel about flying,” Cas said squeezing Dean’s hand.  
“It’s ok. I wanna do this for you Cas,” Dean responded reassuringly before squeezing back.  
“Flight 248-A ready for first class boarding along with emergency boarding.” Dean got up and started gathering up his belongings.  
“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asked, confused.  
“Well, come on! We’ve got a plane to board,” Dean chuckled, not answering Cas. They, finally, got onto the plane.  
“Ah, yes-” the flight attendant sighed as Dean passed her a note. It explained to her that he and his husband were on their honeymoon and he had bought first class tickets as a surprise. The flight attendant led them through the economy and business seats. “Uhh Dean are we in trouble?” Cas whispered nervously. He wasn’t sure where they were going. Dean just simply slipped his hand in Cas’s and squeezed it.  
“Here we are. As you have requested two private first class seats,” The flight attendant gestured to their seats.  
“Thank you,” Dean smiled politely.  
Cas gasped and looked up at his husband - his face a mixture of shock and excitement, “Oh, Dean. You shouldn’t have! The economy seats would’ve been fine! You could’ve at least told me!”  
“Well, where’s the fun in that?” Dean smirked, knowing that Cas didn’t like Dean spending extra money on him. Cas scoffed and looked away. Dean knew that Cas wasn't really mad at him; he was just mad at the fact that Dean had kept it a secret.  
“Dean, I thought we agreed no more secrets- That we would tell each other everything. You literally said, that you wouldn’t lie to me in your vows like 5 weeks ago,” Cas grumbled.  
“It was a surprise! I didn’t want to tell you about it because I know you’d be against it. And I- Cas, you deserve the world and more, I love you.” Dean held his hands and looked into their eyes.  
“It’s ok…” Cas sighed defeatedly. “I don’t get you mortals sometimes.”  
Dean looked down and winked at Cas. “Mind out of the gutter, Mr. Winchester,”Cas said, removing his hand.  
“Aww c’mon Cas,” Dean said, “I didn’t mean anything.”  
“Well maybe I wasn’t talking to you,” Cas said, digging through his bag for his book. Dean shook his head, suddenly remembering that Cas took his last name.  
“Erm alright,” Dean said.  
“This is your Pilot speaking. Here in about 15 minutes we will be experiencing some turbulence.”  
Dean started panicking, “I can’t do this. I’m gonna die.”  
“You’ll be fine Dean,”Cas said picking up Dean’s hand and kissing it. Dean started to calm down.  
Suddenly his phone rang. “Hey Dean listen uhh things aren’t uhh looking good here. Can you have Cas send Gabe here?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah uh lemme ask him. Hey, can you ask Gabe to go help Sam?” Dean said.  
“I’m here too, Squirrel,” Crowley snarled  
“Yea well, you're not exactly making it look good for Sam to get some angelic help,” Dean said.  
“I can. Gabe should be happy to help Sam. I know he hasn’t seen you since the wedding. He wanted to ask you something Sam,” Cas said.  
“Thanks guys,” Sam replied, hanging up.  
Cas sat there, sitting very still and concentrating on using Angel radio. “Gabe should be there soon,” Cas said. Dean texted Sam telling him that Gabriel was on his way.


	2. Your wish is my command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe comes to help with the hunt. However, he's not going to do it without getting something in return. And Gabe always gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Sabriel part f the story. It does go back and forth between Sam and Dean.

“Howdy Samsquatch!” Gabe said. “How many times do I have to tell you?! I hate that nickname,” Sam said, throwing his hands up in the air. “Hey, you asked me to be here. Do you want my help or not? ‘Cause the nickname comes with the help. They’re a package deal,” Gabe said defensively. Sam simply shook his head. “What about this hunt requires the help of Heaven's finest angel?” Gabe said rubbing his hands together and smirking. “Well, Crowley and I originally thought that it was a Jefferson Starship. However the victims are all children and no dead bodies have been reported. So we are back to square one,” Sam said. “Well, lucky for you I know exactly what we are dealing with, however, I will only tell you what I know if I get something I’ve wanted for a while,” Gabe said. He knew that he was going to finally get what he wanted. And besides, if Sam had paid attention to the kidnappings and what the victims had in common, he would not have even needed to call Gabe for help. Sam sighed. “What could you possibly want that you couldn’t just use your grace to get?” he said, gritting his teeth. “Well, I mean I could get it with my grace but I would prefer the real deal,” Gabe said, winking. “What do you want Gabe? I hate to say this but, your wish is my command,” Sam said. “Aww. I didn’t know Samantha was the sentimental type,” Gabe said, “But anyways, Crowley can you uhhh leave me and Sam alone for a minute?” “Yes of course kick out the king of hell. Not like he is actually important,” Crowley grumbled on his way out. Sam shifted in his chair, uncomfortably. “Oh god. I haven’t had to do this in a while. Could you stand up? No, I should sit down,”Gabe sat down, awkwardly for that matter. “Gabe, are you ok? You look nervous and flustered,” Sam asked “Aaaa. Here I go. Samuel William Winchester, will you make me the luckiest archangel alive and go on a date with me?” Gabe said looking down at the tiled floor. Sam felt his cheeks heating up. He got up and went over to where Gabe was sitting on the edge of Crowley’s bed. Sam put his pointer finger under Gabe’s chin and his thumb over it. Sam’s thumb gently rubbed the angel’s chin, softly forcing Gabe to look up at him. Sam bent down so that he was level to Gabe and pressed his lips against Gabe’s. Sam pulled back only to push Gabe’s hair out of the way and responded, “Yes,” Sam said. Gabe couldn’t believe it. He had a date with the man of his dreams. Gabe was so excited that he almost burst out of his vessel. “Woah, you ok? You almost burnt my eyes out there, Gabe,” Sam said. “Oh sorry ‘bout that. It’s just a uhh adrenalin rush thing. Sorry,” Gabe said. When he looked down, he felt something sprout from his back. “Awww shit,” Gabe wished he could hide away. Suddenly, Gabe felt huge hands on his wings. He looked up. “What are you doing?” Gabe said. “Massaging you,” Sam said, his hands going deeper into the layers of feathers. Gabe gasped, the pleasure was intense and Sam’s hands. Oh, his hands. They could reach places that he didn’t even know existed. “Where did you learn to do that?” Gabe asked, gasping at the pleasure that he was being given. “Well, before the wedding, I was going to ask you to go on a date with me and then ask you to go to the wedding with me. So, I wanted to practice my wing-massage skills and so, I practiced on Cas. Dean thought that Cas was cheating on him with me the first time. Cas said I had natural ability though,” Sam remarked, smiling happily at the memory. Gabe felt jealous. Why should he? He hadn’t been dating his Samshine then. Cas even had a boyfriend at that time. “Gabe? You ok? You look like you want to rip someone’s throat out,” Sam inquired. “Yea just uhhh thinking. Also, quick question. You didn’t just say yes to get the information that I had? Because then I won't help you,” Gabe retorted. Gabe put on his tough guy face but Sam could tell that he wasn’t joking around. Sam knew that Gabe truly meant that he liked Sam. It wasn’t a front. The angel was really asking Sam out with his whole heart. Sam lifted Gabe’s head, gently, with his thumb and forefinger. “Gabe, I really want this. I didn’t think you did, so I never pursued you. You are….God-” Sam started. “Please don’t bring my father into this Sam,” Gabe interrupted, placing his hands on Sam’s chest. “Sorry, I mean don’t even know how to tell you how much I love you,”Sam replied, taking Gabe’s hands and putting his around Gabe’s wrists. Gabe looked up at Sam. His eyes are full of love, admiration, and, most importantly love.


	3. Homophobia and bathroom floors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas just get to the motel nd have some less than pleasant experiences and Dean has some mishaps in seducing Cas. This Dom!Cas and Sub!Dean. Just a heads up.

Dean and Cas got off the plane, fingers intertwined. They went over to the luggage wheel and broke hands only to pick up the luggage and then locked hands again. “Cas, you ok? You seem...giddy. And you aren’t the giddy type,” Dean asked, rubbing the back of Cas’s hand with his thumb.   
“Well, I am in the city of love with the love of my life. I think I have a good reason to be giddy. Besides, my wings are feeling a little neglected,” Cas said, smirking. Dean knew that Cas would become cranky if he didn’t massage Cas’s wings ASAP, so he stepped on the gas.   
When they arrived at the hotel, Dean checked them in. “Hi, I have a reservation for the honeymoon suit,” Dean said, lightly drumming his hands on the counter. Cas took Dean’s hands and lifted them up and off the counter. Dean looked at Cas, who simply gave Dean a stern look. Dean looked back at the man behind the counter and dug his hands in his pockets.   
“Ahhh yes Mr. Winchester. Will your wife be joining you? If not then I can suggest you change the reservation to the double twin suit,” The man said, looking at Dean with a bright smile.  
“No my wife will not be joining me because she doesn’t exist. This,” pointing to Cas, “Is my husband”, Dean said, his glaring at the man.   
“Oh my bad. Well, here is your key. It’s at the top floor. Room 214,” the man said, holding the key out, not looking at either man. Dean angrily snatched up the key and left, grumbling to Cas.   
“Dean, it’s no big deal. No offense but you don’t exactly look like the kind of man that dates men,” Cas said, gesturing to Dean’s outfit. Dean simply shook his head and pushed the button for the elevator doors to close. As soon as the doors closed, Cas pulled Dean against him. Their lips locked. Dean desperately kissed Cas. Dean’s hands dived into the feathery mess that was Cas’s wings. Dean knew that Cas was self-conscious about his wings, so he constantly ran his hands through the beautiful blackish/blue iridescent wings. Dean thought that they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Cas pulled back for a second, admiring Dean’s face. Suddenly, the elevator bell rang and they left the elevator, beet red.  
When they got to their room, Dean fell onto the bed. “Oh no. Dean are you ok? Do I need to-” Cas started.   
“Cas, I’m fine. It’s just been a little while since I have been on a bed as soft as this. It’s all ok,” Dean interrupted, raising his arms up towards Cas. Cas waddled over to Dean and when Dean went for the kiss, Castiel turned around and gave Dean a mouthful of feathers.   
Dean anticipated that move and leaned back. He wrapped his legs around Cas’s and pulled Cas down with him. Dean easily flipped them over, so that he was above Cas and his hands were on Cas’s wrist. Dean moved his hands up Cas’s arms so that their fingers intertwined. Dean bent down and placed a kiss on Cas’s neck. Dean felt Cas’s legs wrap around his waist. Dean leaned into Cas’s neck to deepen his kisses on the angel’s neck. Using his grace, Cas flipped them over so that he was on top.   
“Wha-” Dean began. Cas started straddling Dean.   
“Now that I have your attention, massage my wings,” Cas said, shoving his wings in Deans face.  
Dean’s hands died into the feathers, causing Cas to moan and gasp with pleasure. He started making slow, small circles in the wings.  
“Ohhh Dean. That is the stuff,” Cas said, his mouth forming a small O. Dean laughs softly. Dean runs the angels wing for 30 or so minutes before gently picking up the angel and placing him on the bed. Cas’s eyes fluttered open. “Where are you going Dean?” Cas asked as he sat up. He didn’t want Dean to leave him.   
“Relax Cas, I’m just going to shower. Then we can cuddle until we sleep. How does that sound?” Dean asked, undoing his belt.  
“That sounds great. Is it ok if I let my wings spread out while you are in the shower?” Cas asked, shrugging off his trench coat and suit jacket.  
“Anything you want Cas,” Dean said, pulling Cas in for a kiss. Cas leaned into Dean to deepen the kiss. Cas started walking backwards, towards the bed. Dean pulled away right before they landed on the bed. “Cas, I got to go shower. Then I’m all yours.” Dean said heading towards the bathroom. Cas groaned but knew that he couldn’t convince Dean to not take a shower.   
Dean entered the bathroom and turned on the water. He stripped down and jumped in the shower. The hot water seemed to take the stress of the flight right out of his muscles. Dean took a quick shower, not wanting to make Cas worry. Dean quickly got out of the shower and planned to surprise Cas by leaning against the doorway with only a short towel draped loosely around his waist. Dean opened the door, “Ohh Cas,” Cas turned his attention away from getting undressed.   
“Dean wha-” Cas said, dropping his belt, so that his pants hung loosely around his waist. Suddenly, Dean lost his footing and fell flat on his back, on the slick tile floor of the bathroom. Cas was on him in a second. “Dean, are you ok?!” Cas said, nervous that his husband had injured himself.  
“Yep. Never better,” Dean said. Cas helped him up and got him changed.  
“Cuddles, now?” Cas asks innocently.   
“Yes Cas. Cuddles now,” Dean said lifting the blanket up for his angel. Cas came around Dean and snuggled into the crook of Dean’s neck, draping his arms around the hunter.


	4. Devil Worshippers, shouting matches, and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good development of Sam and Gabe's relationship. Also we see some Crowley action. Thank you all for the love <3 Enjoy!

Sam was hunched over his computer re-reading the police reports. He didn’t want to but Gabe told him to and the last thing he wanted to do would be to upset Gabe. He heard his phone ding and picked it up to see who it was. It was Gabe.  
How’s my Samshine doin’?   
I’m good, ‘Riel. What about you?  
Who’s ‘Riel? Are you cheating on me?!  
No. ‘Riel’s your nickname. Ya know? like, you have like a million for me  
Oh, sorry. Anyways, I’m good! How are those reports looking?  
They are looking like police reports.  
Great, that’s what they should look like :)  
I hate you :(  
You know you love me <3  
Yea, yea >:/ When are you gonna tell me what we’re hunting?   
When you are done looking at those reports  
Fine   
Atta boy ;)  
Sam smiled at the texts and went back to looking at the reports. He wanted to finish ASAP because he really wanted to see Gabe and learn what they were hunting. Sam finished up quickly and thought about taking a shower before Gabe came over and almost dismissed the whole idea. “Well Crowley’s out with Gabe questioning the most recent vic’s parents… I don’t know though. Do I really need a shower?”, Sam thought. He took one whiff of his underarm and bee-lined for the shower. Sam turned on the water and quickly stripped. He jumped in the shower and let out a loud sigh. The water pressure was perfect and the only way to make this better would be if Gabe was here.  
“Hey Samshine. Why ya thinking about me?”, Gabe said popping out of nowhere and landing on the toilet.  
“Wha-what are you doing here? I thought that you weren’t coming until I told you I was ready?”  
“Well, when my favorite human sends a prayer I can’t resist coming. So whatcha need me for?”  
Sam banged his head on the cold, hard, wet shower tiles.”I was just showering and was thinking about our date. That’s all,” Sam said, not even convincing himself.  
“Now Sam-I-Am, we both know that isn’t true at all. Now wanna tell the best boyfriend ever the truth?”   
“I was just thinking about how nice it would be if you were in the shower with me,” Sam said quietly, making sure that Gabe couldn’t hear him over the water.  
“What was that, Samantha? I couldn’t quite hear you.”  
“I SAID I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT HOW NICE IT WOULD BE IF YOU WERE IN THE SHOWER WITH ME! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?”Sam said, shouting at the angel.  
Gabe shrunk into a small ball. He could handle yelling but when it was directed towards him, he panicked. Gabe started quietly crying thinking that Sam now hated him. Sam didn’t hear anything, so he turned that water off, stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist  
“Oh Gabe, I’m sorry. I just got embarrassed. I didn’t mean to yell. I-”,   
“Sam it’s ok. It’s just growing up with Micheal and Lucifer, they were always yelling and whenever I tried to call for a cease-fire, they would yell at me and they knew just how to get under my skin and it just brought up some unhappy memories.”  
Sam bent down and placed a soft kiss on the top of Gabe’s head.”Babe, I promise as long as I’m around no one will ever hurt you like Asmodeus or Micheal and Lucifer did.”  
Gabe looked up, “Really? I mean, no one has ever said that or anything like that to me. I really don’t think that anyone has ever felt like that about me and if they did they never said anything like that to me.”  
Sam lifted Gabe’s head with his fore-finger and thumb. “Gabe, I do really mean it. And you know, I am here for you, always.”  
Gabe looked up and tried to imagine what his life would look like if Sam and Dean hadn’t been born. He couldn't, the pain was too much. He couldn’t bear to imagine life without his precious Samshine. “Sam, do you know why I call you my Samshine?”  
“No not at all. I thought it was just a weird name you called me.”, Sam said, exiting the bathroom.  
Gabe got up and followed him out. “No it’s because you're my little bit of sunshine and your name being Sam it only makes sense that you are my Samshine.” Sam blushed at the thought of him being someone’s sunshine. Much less Gabe’s. He had thought he was too dark, too twisted for anyone to love him. Sure, Dean loved him but that was strictly brotherly. For the longest time, Sam longed for someone to look at him the way Cas looked at his brother. And now that he had someone like that-  
“Sam, stop that. You know that none of that is true. You are an amazing hunter and while you do have your demons, literally and figuratively, you don’t let them tear you down. And before you say anything, I know how you feel. We come from different sides of the same track. We both had absentee fathers. Mine came back only when Luci was taken over with the Mark of Cain and he refuses to believe that he is anything but a great father. Your father left you for weeks on end with only your brother and what little food you guys had and when Dean got old enough, he would leave you alone, by yourself for weeks on end. I know that you think you aren't good enough but you are. You saved the world. You have had Lucifer torture you and you came out stronger than you ever were. You came back from Hell without a soul and managed to come back more attuned with your own emotions than ever before. You are the best human to ever grace this planet. You have stopped the Apocalypse on more than one occasion. You are stronger than you think. You brought me back to my former self after Asmodeus. So Sam, you are not too dark or too twisted.”  
Sam couldn’t believe his ears. Gabe really loved him. He had never felt this way about anyone and he couldn’t believe that someone, much less an archangel of the lord felt the same towards him. Sam finished buttoning his shirt and walked over to Gabe. He bent down and stared at Gabe's lips. Gabe’ slips were cracked and cut from previous battles. Sam’s eyes moved to the rest of his face. Gabe’s face was beautiful. His eyes were like beautiful glasses of bubbling champagne. His hair was like threads of gold and felt like silk. Sam liked his hair. Sam did have to do a lot to look good and when he didn’t try to make it look good it looked like a mess. However, Gabe’s hair was perfect all the time. Gabe’s bed-head wasn't’ bad at all. Sam loved running his fingers through the golden locks and could do it all day.  
“Sammie, I know I’m gorgeous but uh you ever gonna kiss me or am I just a pretty face to look at. Do I need to get someone else to fulfill my other needs?”, Gabe said. He knew how protective Sam was and he knew he was pushing Sam’s buttons with that simple phrase.  
Sam’s lips were on his in an instance. The kiss was hungry and when Gabe looked into Sam’s eyes, they were hungry and full of lust. Sam pulled away for only a second.  
“Mine. Your mine and only mine,”Sam growled. It was a side of Sam that Gabe had never seen. He liked it a lot.   
“I like this possessive side of you a lot,” Gabe barely got the sentence out before Sam pulled him in again. The kiss morphed into a slow passionate kiss. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Gabe’s tongue sent quick, small flicks of pleasure through Sam’s mouth. Like Gabe’s tongue was performing the quick-step. Fast and precise. Sam’s tongue took it’s time. Exploring every inch of the angel’s mouth. Sam engulfed his mouth with Gabe. He wanted to taste the angel for days after.   
Sam tasted like beer and library books. Mixing with his musky sandalwood scent, it sent Gabe through the roof. He felt fingers intertwining with his hair and felt his own hands creep up into Sam’s long brown locks.   
Gabe tasted like candy and Heaven. Gabe smelled like sweets and home.  
Sam had quite a large figure but in Gabe’s arms he felt safe. He felt like he was complete. How he wished this moment would continue forever.  
“Well, well, well. I must say, I am not surprised to find this. When Gabe vanished in the middle of the questioning the parents thought that we were devil worshippers. I mean, I may be the King of Hell but that is offensive,” Crowley said, acting like this was completely normal.  
“Erm, hey. Sorry about that. I just thought that Sam may be hurt,” Gabe said, breaking the kiss.  
“Well, now neither of us can ever show our faces on their land because she says if we do she is not afraid to press charges,” Crowley said. Gabe sighed.   
“Well, Gabe what are we hunting?”, Sam asked. It was crazy how fast Sam could shift from crazy, possessive boyfriend to serious, sassy hunter. And Gabe loved every version. Especially Sam in a suit. Man, that was the hottest man in a suit that Gabe had seen.   
“Uhh Gabe? Are you there?” Sam said, snapping his fingers in front of Gabe’s face.  
“Oh yea. We are hunting a Krampus.”, Gabe said uninterestedly.


	5. Denial and Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Cas, Sub!Dean. Cas is a little shit to Dean, so Dean is a little shit to Cas. You also get to see Cas propose to Dean. Sam and Gabe are in the proposal scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support. i really appreciate it. Let me know what you think in the comments pls. <3

Dean woke up with Cas’s wings in his face. He couldn’t imagine a better way to wake up. He nuzzled his face deeper into the feathers. He started to pepper his husband’s back and neck with small kisses and stopped suddenly. It was moments like this that he loved. Cas peacefully sleeping in his arms and not caring about what the world thought about them and their love. Dean would never admit it but he loved waking up before Cas. The angel looked so peaceful.  
“You know it’s not polite to stare,” Cas grumbled. He turned over and curled up in Dean’s arms. Dean’s arms were full of muscles from training and fighting monsters pretty much everyday. Cas felt safer than he had ever felt in heaven, when he was Dean’s arms.  
“Well, how can I not when you are so adorable.” Dean put his arms tighter around Cas and the angel snuggled deeper into the crook of Dean’s neck. Soon Dean’s scent was all around Cas. He loved the older brother’s scent. It was apple pie mixed with beer and sweat. You might think that that combo didn’t you but it did. Cas looked up into Dean’s eye and got lost. He could easily get lost in those emerald globes all day. Cas’s eyes moved all over his face, taking in every little detail. 198. That was the exact number of freckles Dean had on his face. Cas liked to tell Dean that he got all of those from him.  
Dean could get lost in Cas’s eyes just as easy as Cas could in his. Cas’s sky blue eyes sparkled like diamonds in sunlight. Dean loved Cas’s morning hair. He stuck up in places that should be flat and laid down in places that it should stick up. Dean gave Cas a sweet smile and then devoured Cas’s lips.  
Cas pulled himself up to be level with Dean and the second Dean’s lips slightly parted, Cas’s tongue entered. Dean slipped his into Cas’s mouth. Soon Dean was on top and straddling Cas’s thighs. Cas let out a soft moan into Dean’s mouth. At the sound Dean’s underwear started to tighten. Cas took notice of this and took advantage of the situation at hand. He knew that he could deny Dean relief this morning and make him wait all day or he could be a nice husband and give Dean relief right now. Cas, being the little shit he could be, choose the first option. In one swift movement, he lightly pushed Dean off him and raced to the bathroom.  
“Oh no you don't! Get back here Cas!” Dean shouted, as he raced after Cas. He was too late though. Cas was safe in the bathroom and he heard the soft click of the lock. “C’mon Cas. Babe, you can’t leave me like this all day.” Dean said in his sweet sub voice that Cas loved. It typically got him whatever he wanted unless he had disobeyed Cas.  
“Oh, darling, I can do whatever I please,” Cas retorted. Dean could hear the smirk and see the mischievous glint in those blue eyes. He was using his Dom voice and Dean knew it. Dean knew he wasn’t going to win the fight so he did what he did best. Be just as much as a little shit he could be. He had packed a pair of tight navy blue pants that he knew would drive Cas crazy with lust. He paired the paints with a tight black t-shirt. He heard the water stop and he wanted to be picking something up when Cas came in. He heard the door open and bent down to pick up his belt that was laying on the ground in front of him.  
“Dean, I know what you are doing. And it’s not going to work. I'm an angel-” Cas trailed off as his eyes hit Dean’s ass. He stopped talking and simply shook his head. Dean knew it was working. He wiggled his ass as he rose up to add for extra measure. Those pants. They really form to his ass. If I could, I would rip those tight pants right off. Then I would bend him over and fuck him hard and fast, with little to no prep, so he would feel me for days, Cas thought. He shook his head to dismiss these thoughts. He quickly got dressed and before leaving the room, he threw on his trench coat.  
They closed the door. “Hey do you have the room key Cas?” Dean asked casually.  
“No Dean, I thought you had the key.”  
“Dammit. This time you are asking for the key,” Dean said walking towards the elevator. They both entered. Dean moved his hands over his crotch.  
“Dean, move your hands. I want the world to know what your husband does to you,” Cas said, not bothering to look at Dean.  
Dean moved his hands and tried to think of unsexy things. “Just think about your grandparents having sex,” Dean thought to himself. That seemed to do the trick. A few minutes later the elevator door dinged open and a nice-looking couple walked in. Awkward “Hellos” were said.  
“So what brings you here?” the woman asked Dean.  
“Oh just business,” Dean responded. Cas kicked him mentally and sent the images to Dean. Dean tried to not laugh out loud at the thought of his husband being able to even hurt a fly.  
“Oh nice. And you?” she said, this time towards Cas.  
“I’m on my honeymoon with my wife. We just got married 5 weeks ago,” Cas said, knowing that Dean may be his sub but was also super possessive of him at times. Dean shot him a look filled with venom. Cas was going to pay for this.  
The couple stopped talking to them and had a quiet conversation between themselves sometimes looking at Cas or Dean. After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator doors finally opened in the main lobby. Cas headed towards the front desk, with Dean trailing behind him.  
“Hello. What can I do for you?” the lady at the front desk said, looking up politely.  
“Yes. My Husband and I left our room without the room key. And we were wondering if you could maybe open it up for us so we could get our key, that would be amazing,” Cas said, smiling.  
“Oh yes of course follow me,” she said gesturing with her hand for them to follow. They followed her to the elevator. “Don’t worry this happens all the time. Besides, I never see any gay couples stay more than one night due to Joshua. Ugh, I hate that conceited asshole. He always thinks everyone is straight and he just pisses me off. Oh, I’m Marie by the way,” she said, offering her hand. Both Dean and Cas shook it. The rest of the ride was silent and the only to be broken by the loud ding on the elevator letting them know that they were there. They exited the elevator and headed towards Room 214. Marie opened the door and let them in. Cas nodded as thanks and went in, followed shortly thereafter by Dean.  
“Alright Dean, where is the jacket you were wearing last night? Oh, the pants as well,” Cas said, looking around the room.  
“I don’t know. I mean check the bathroom. They might be in there.” Dean said heading towards the suitcases.  
“They aren’t there. I was in there this morning.”  
“Then check-” Dean started.  
“What is it Dean?”Cas asked, walking over to Dean.  
“I found my jacket, pants and the key.”  
Cas chuckled at his husband and helped Dean up. Dean couldn’t bring himself to look at Cas, he felt like an idiot. He basically accused Cas of lying. Cas lifted Dean’s face to meet his eyes. Dean looked into Cas’s bright sky blue eyes and wanted to break his gaze but Cas held his face firm.  
“Dean, it’s ok you just forgot where you put your clothes. If my trench coat wasn’t so big I would probably have completely lost it. I have lost some many ties it isn’t even funny,” Cas said, looking into Dean’s beautiful, emerald eyes. Dean felt better now. Dean simply nodded his head to show his acknowledgement. Cas leaned and gave Dean a soft kiss on the lips. Dean pulled away and put his hands on Cas’s chest. He leaned his head against Cas’s chest and moved his arms to wrap around Cas’s neck. Cas felt Dean nuzzle into his neck. Cas smiled at the thought that Dean Winchester, the most feared hunter in the world, felt so happy that he felt safe in his arms.  
“Dean, I love you. You make me so happy. I am so happy that you agreed to marry me,” Cas said, looking down at Dean. Dean looked up and placed a kiss on Cas’s stubble.  
“Do you remember the night I proposed?” Cas asked, starting to sway with Dean in his arms.  
“Mhm,” Dean said, swaying with Cas.  
\----------

It had been a bright sunny day Cas popped the question. Cas had planned out a nice picnic with him, Dean, Sam and Gabe. Sam and Cas had packed the picnic basket with lots of pie, burgers, and beer. They rode in the Impala to an empty field and set up a quilt and lunch. Cas spent the entire meal beside Dean, occasionally touching his right pants pocket. After lunch, Sam and Gabe cleaned up, while Dean and Cas went on a walk. Dean intertwined his fingers with Cas’s.  
“Listen, Dean. I want to ask you a question,” Cas said, pulling his hand away.  
“Ok, then. Is this the part you tell me that you aren’t into me and want Sammie instead?” Dean said, rubbing his neck.  
“Oh no. Can you turn around?”  
“Yea,” Dean awkwardly turned around.  
Cas dropped down onto one knee and pulled out the ring box.”Ok, you can turn around now.”  
“Cas if you are-” Dean said, as he turned around. “Cas are you-”  
“Dean, I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you in hell. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me.”  
“Yes. I can’t believe-” Cas stood up, pulled Dean in for a kiss and kissed him with so much love. They walked back, Dean with his nose nuzzled into Cas.  
“Did he say yes?” Sam and Gabe asked at the same time. Cas simply lifted Dean’s hand and showed them the ring. Sam shot a side glance at Gabe, but noticed that the angel was off in his head. Dean went over to the basket and pulled out another beer for everyone. They spent the rest of the day in the field, drinking beer, and talking. Dean and Cas fell asleep in each others’ arms and Sam covered them up with the extra blanket they kept in the seat after Dean’s session with Anna. Sam would occasionally take the blanket and wash it. Sam and Gabe slept in Baby.  
\-----------  
Dean smiled at the thought. “Cas, can we go explore the town? I’m hungry.”  
“Yes Dean. We can go now,” Cas sighed. Dean picked up his jacket and offered his hand to Cas. Cas took it and headed towards the door. Dean smiled at Cas and followed him out of the room.


End file.
